


Betrayal

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Loveless
Genre: Betrayal, Community: otw_onlinecon, Gen, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka and Soubi contemplating inevitable betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> written for [otw_onlinecon](http://otw-onlinecon.livejournal.com/)'s Hodgepodge Challenge Prompt:Loveless - Ritsuka and/or Soubi, betrayal
> 
> This is more of a character sketch than anything else.

Ritsuka sighs, arms wrapped around Soubi's waist, his tail curling around Soubi's legs, keeping him there. Soubi isn't looking at him. But inherently, he knows that they're both thinking the same thing. _You won't leave me right?_ is the unspoken question between them. 

Ritsuka's Loveless and Soubi's Beloved. Soubi was Seimei's fighter...which means he needs to go back to Seimei, if Seimei's alive. The knowledge isn't a comfort to either of them. After all, it was Seimei who gave Soubi to Ritsuka. _You aren't supposed to take back gifts_ , Ritsuka thinks to himself, wondering why Seimei's so intent on having Soubi back. 

Soubi understands Ritsuka and Ritsuka understands Soubi. They aren't ready to let go of the gift of understanding they've been given. There's been fights and betrayal amongst the two of them...But this sense of not knowing what to do or what will happen to them is much worse. It underlies the silence and emptiness Ritsuka feels when Soubi's not around and not answering his phone. It amplifies the demons that Ritsuka's presence chases away for Soubi. 

They aren't ready for this sort of betrayal. Ritsuka isn't ready to see the Seimei he once knew in a light that is no longer tinted with childish idealism. And Soubi's not ready to let Ritsuka go face that.


End file.
